


I'll miss you too.

by Lil_Yanna17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, First Kiss, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, goodbye kiss, i forgot i did this, idk - Freeform, sorry if it's shit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Yanna17/pseuds/Lil_Yanna17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So like, they have their first kiss before Bucky is shipped off. Idk bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll miss you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is shitty!!!

“That Stark convention is tomorrow, y’know?” The two lay together in their dark, dusty apartment. It was almost dusk, the muted sky left a feeling of coldness in the room. Steve had been laying in their bed all day, drawing the yellowed curtains, cracked ceilings and the smooth, elegant curve of Bucky’s lips. Bucky, on the dirty floor had his mind on their future already, what they could be. Steve brought up the convention for Bucky. They both craved a better future, though it was frightening. With the war looming over both of them, if Bucky never came back, who would take care of Steve?

“Yeah?” Bucky had kept his eyes under a deerstalker cap, his hands busy throwing a ball in the air. “And what would we do there?” Bucky had spent the day at training, he would be sent off the day after tomorrow to places he wouldn’t want to be. Away from Steve.

“I dunno, see the ideas of tomorrow, happening today!” He let himself smile at the tone of his voice, mocking the radio host he had heard earlier. “It could be pretty fun,” He swallowed, “the two of us-”

“A double date!” Bucky sat up straight and yanked that cap off his head. “I’ll find a few girls, one for you and one for me, we can dance, we can see all the new shit they can come up with before I-” He stopped.

“Before you what, Buck?” Steve wanted to say that he and Bucky could go together, dance together and see everything together. Not with girls he nor Bucky cared about, cause’ he wouldn’t remember their names the next day. The next day Bucky would be shipped off, “Oh.”

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath.

“You know it won’t be your last day at home,” He sat up and picked up the hat. “You are coming home to me, right?” He hadn't meant to say it like that.  They both craved a normalcy together, to be alone together. Steve had grown tired of the nights when Bucky would come home laughing to himself, waking Steve up and telling him about the girl he had just been with. Bucky had grown tired of telling Steve about the cute blonde girls he had been with, hoping Steve would catch on. They both wanted to be together. Why is it so hard? Bucky had torn himself apart, trying to figure out why he couldn’t just tell Steve he loved him.

“Steve, You know I can’t say things like that.” He thought for a second. “You can’t say things like that.” He turned his head away and closed his eyes. “You know i’m gonna miss you too.” Steve blushed and laid back down. 

"How can we say goodbye without making it sound like forever?" He looked at his best friend. "Please, Buck. Look at me." 

"You know I-" He turned to Steve, searched his face for anger, but only saw sadness. "We both know that this," He waved his finger between the two of them, Steve now sitting at the edge of the bed. "Isn't regular." He crawled over to Steve and sat between his legs. "We share a lot of stuff Steve," he looked around the apartment. "for god sake we share a bed." He laughed, his smile coming back. "But I haven't shared one hundred percent of myself with you."

"What do you mean?" There's a heavy weight on Steve's chest.

"I'm saying that I love you, Steve." He put his hands on Steve's face and pulled him gently down to eye level. "And I can't leave you in a few days without you knowing that." Steve covered his mouth, he almost tried to pull away, but he needed to be closer. "I mean love more than just-"

"I love you too." The frustration that had always been with Steve around Bucky was gone, he'd always wanted him to know this too. He started to cry, wet streaks lined his face, getting caught in Bucky's fingers. He breathed out a few laughs. "I love you so much." 

"Then kiss me." The words flowed so easily, he'd said it to so many girls before, it meant nothing to them. Now, it meant everything. "I-" he closed his eyes when he felt Steve's hands in his hair, pulling him in. Their mouths opened for each other, and everything they'd been afraid left like the last of the sun outside. 

Steve pulled away first, his lips still touching Bucky's. "What's gonna happen now?" Their eyes remained shut, hands still on each other. 

"I don't know." Everything was okay. "I still have to leave." He traced his tongue over Steve's bottom lip. "I'll be back, I promise." 

"I know." 

 

 


End file.
